


Like you're running out of... inspiration

by Chimney_on_the_roof



Series: Alexander has a crush™ [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, M/M, Paris (City), Pre-Slash, Summer Vacation, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimney_on_the_roof/pseuds/Chimney_on_the_roof
Summary: Alex stared at the empty Word document in front of him. It rarely happened that he had no idea what to write, because he always had some sort of assignment or essay to write. But it was the summer vacation and there were no essays to write. He had tried everything to keep him entertained, but he eventually returned to his laptop with a desire to write. And he had no idea what to write about.A.k.a. Alex is bored and doesn't know what to write, so he gets some help :)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Alexander has a crush™ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724962
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Like you're running out of... inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Yeay my second Hamilton fanfiction  
> I wrote this because I was bored, much like Alex ;)
> 
> Edit: This is now part of a series but I'm not really sure if this comes before or after parts 2 and 3

Alex stared at the empty Word document in front of him. It rarely happened that he had no idea what to write, because he always had some sort of assignment or essay to write. But it was the summer vacation and there were no essays to write. He had tried everything to keep him entertained, but he eventually returned to his laptop with a desire to write. And he had no idea what to write about.

He had started writing about his day, but since all he did was write about his day, that didn’t result into anything exciting. He had tried taking suggestions from his friends. Lafayette asked him to write about a girl who told the most wonderful stories but got sick one day, worrying the people she always told her stories to. Alex had started writing that, but discovered that writing fiction wasn’t his best quality. Lafayette was still pretty excited about this story and wanted to read more, but Alex didn’t want to write that.

In an impulse he called John. He didn’t know John very well, but he was one of the few people whose number he had since they had worked on a project together.

“Alexander?” he heard John say.

Alex panicked and hung up. He didn’t know what to ask John. He stared blankly at the equally blank document in front of him. His thoughts were interrupted by Lafayette, with whom he was staying for the summer.

“Veux-tu déjeuner?”

There was no need to speak English since they were staying with Lafayette’s French family, in France, and Alex spoke French fluidly. “Bien,” he answered absently, and followed Lafayette to the dining room to have lunch.

He ate his lunch without much appetite and immediately went back to his room. He checked his phone and saw that John had texted him.

_Did you call me by accident?_

And two minutes later: _Is everything okay?_

He smiled at the thought that John had been thinking about him for at least two minutes. He texted back, _Yes, it was an accident, I’m sorry_

He immediately got a reply, _It’s alright, don’t worry about it_

Alex felt a pang of regret that he had lied. But he immediately realised that he didn’t want to bother John, a classmate who barely knew him, with something as stupid as a lack of inspiration. He considered asking John how he was doing, when the boy in question was already ahead of him.

_How are you doing? Have enough to write? ;)_

Alex chuckled and felt his heartbeat quickening. He said, _In fact, I don’t… I’ve been staring at a blank Word document for hours_

_I mean, for DAYS_

His smile grew wider when he read John’s response, _Wow. Seriously? You go to Paris and you spend your days sitting behind your laptop, waiting for inspiration to hit?_

 _Yeah, basically_ he texted back. He realised it sounded sad, so he immediately sent another text, _How do you spend your days?_

He raised his eyebrows when he got a call from John. He picked up.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hey. Alexander?” He could hear that John was smiling.

“Yeah?”

“Close your laptop and go outside.”

Alex chuckled and wanted to respond, but John had already hung up. Maybe he didn’t want to be bothered, Alex thought. Or maybe he was genuinely trying to help him.

“Je vais me promener,” he told Lafayette before leaving the house. “Seul,” he added, before Lafayette could follow him. The French boy gave him a curious look and shrugged. “Si ça te rend heureux,” he said. Alex hoped it would indeed make him happy.

When he walked through the Parisian streets, a notebook and a pencil in his pocket, he admired the architecture around him. He walked calmly to the metro and took a seat at the station. Compared to the subway stations that he knew, it was beautiful. He looked at the people surrounding him, but he still had no idea what to write about.

Suddenly it hit him. How did John know he was in Paris? It wasn’t like he had been screaming it from the rooftops. He may have mentioned it once or twice within his hearing distance. A smile graced his lips when he realised John must have been genuinely interested.

He opened his notebook – he knew what to write. He was going to write a poem about John. Or for John; he didn’t know yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please correct my French if I made a mistake!  
> Veux-tu déjeuner? - Do you want to have lunch?  
> Bien - Alright  
> Je vais me promener; seul - I'm going to take a walk; alone  
> Si ça te rend heureux - If that makes you happy
> 
> Please leave a comment <3


End file.
